


Can't let you go (and yet still, you're leaving me)

by BrokenxHappiness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95line, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parentline, Slight fluff, Wonhui - Freeform, junwoo, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Wonwoo loved Mingyu. With the most amount of affection the boy could generate in his icy, cold heart.That was true.Mingyu loves Wonwoo. With all the love and warmth that radiates from him pure heart.That is indeed true.The subtle difference of ‘Loved’ and ‘loves’. Just a little difference with a small letter at the end of the same word changes the entire meaning of it all. One had felt the emotion while the other struggles on alone.(Or. Mingyu realises that his partner's feelings for him were slowly extinguishing and there was nothing he could do to rekindle the flames of the past love.)





	Can't let you go (and yet still, you're leaving me)

 

When it started off, the spark of their relationship glistened and glowed, creating the magnificent flames of two lovers burning for each other.

During their, (what jeonghan calls the) “ _honeymoon_ ” stage of their new relationship, it was almost impossible to keep their hands to themselves. Kisses were exchanged for greetings. Subconscious caresses on the arm when they sat together with their sides glued to each other. Tender loving gazes when they sat across from the other during lunch. Foul, rotten, cavity inducing, cheesy pet names were given.

Behind closed doors, their needs were desperately attended to. Bodies pressed together, hands passionately roaming about every inch of his partner. Marks of love left on fresh, delicate skin, a dark shade of violet.

A sign of their burning desires.

After one eventful, passionate session, the two slumped sleepily on Mingyu’s bed. The older boy nuzzled his face into the taller boy's neck. Mingyu turned over and breathe in the addictive scent of Wonwoo on the crown of the boy's head.

Mingyu let out a satisfied sigh, resting his chin on the top of lover's head.

“I love you Jeon Wonwoo. Like Nicotine, you got me addicted to every inch of you.” Mingyu stared at the ceiling, in absolute content with his current state.

Wonwoo barely replied with an inaudible hum as he pulled the comforters over his head, drifting off to sleep. Mingyu smiled to himself before pulling the boy closer, cuddling Wonwoo like a koala bear.

Mingyu was grateful with what he had. His prayers for the hot, mysterious older boy to notice him were finally answered.

But of course, all good things must come to and end.

Mingyu notices, the first time Wonwoo greeted him with a grunt, not lifting his eyes from the screen of his laptop instead of the usual kisses.

Mingyu notices how Wonwoo pulled his arm free when Mingyu tried to cuddle up to him on the couch as the watched a show together.

Mingyu notices how Wonwoo’s gaze left his and was almost constantly fixed upon his phone screen. Typing away on his keyboard, suppressing a smile when he read the new message he had just received. When Mingyu had inquired about it, Wonwoo simply brushed it off, locking his phone instantly and placing it on the table; the phone screen faced down on the table.

Mingyu tried to smile through it. Thinking that it was just the next stage of their relationship after the “honeymoon”period.

Though it occurred to Mingyu that it seems for Wonwoo, this next stage was the final chapter of their relationship, the end of what was just a beautiful episode of love. Mingyu suppressed those thoughts away, locked them shut in the dark corners of his mind.

Yet, in spite the captivity of the metal bars around those thoughts, the loud barking that emerge from such fears echoed through his mind as he goes about his days loving Wonwoo.

Wonwoo’s replies to Mingyu’s random ‘I love you’s had boiled down from a weak smile and awkward nod to the older boy clearly rolling his eyes snapping at the boy's words with a snarky remark that flows along the lines of,

“Do I look like I'm deaf Mingyu? I heard you the first time and the second and the third and the countless ones after that. Stop being so repetitive and annoying.”

Mingyu swallowed the pain and smiled to the older boy again. Although his eyes betrayed him, hinting his sadness as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks, the older boy was oblivious to the grieve as he continued staring down at his phone.

The two candles of love that burned passionately together, with flames so bright and strong that one should be proud of. Now, sits together a gap between the two as how one had gone astray. As one of the fire flicked and reduced to a tiny, weak ball, just half a breath needed to be entirely extinguished, the other still stood strong and powerful.

It was obvious not only to Mingyu but also to those around him as well.

It was clear that Jeon Wonwoo’s love for Mingyu was slowly fading away.

The rest of their friends had tried to help out with the situation.

When any of them are alone with Wonwoo, they'd constantly bring up Mingyu into the conversation, trying their best to remind Wonwoo the reasons as to why the boy fell in love in the first place.

But the boy was unaffected.

His replies always indifferent and at some moments he'd also snapped and state how, “Mingyu is not all that great as you're making him out to sound like.”

Seungcheol had tried his best in this. After Mingyu confided with him about his problems with Wonwoo, he made a pact with himself that he would help this tall broken brother of his win back the love of his lover's heart.

But all his efforts failed.

Wonwoo was as heartless as he was before he started dating Mingyu.

Others had tried to be a gentle advice giver. Sitting Wonwoo down, having heart to heart talks and trying to get the boy to realise how badly he's hurting the poor boy who loves him.

But Wonwoo’s heart was relentless.

Joshua tried his best, to let Wonwoo so the effects of his behaviour. The unseen tears that left Mingyu. The unheard screams of pain hin Mingyu’s heart. The shattering of the poor boy how loves and was no longer loved.

Wonwoo barely gave Joshua the a chance to finish his sentence. The second he heard Mingyu’s name in the conversation, the boy literally stood up and left. Not an excuse given, nor even a wave of goodbye. Wonwoo just left the conversation.

Others who were more impatient and blunt in their approach, went straight to Wonwoo fists balled up ready for war. Screaming, scolding, yelling. Loud voices that washed over Wonwoo’s silence. Voices that were reduced to just pain noises by Wonwoo. Who glared up to the party who was opening their mouth in banter but just sat in silence not taking in a word of it all.

Jeonghan was beyond pissed with how Wonwoo was acting. He found it heartless and cruel, especially when he overheard the snarky comment that Wonwoo snapped at Mingyu for saying I love you, one too many times.

Jeonghan couldn't comprehend how Wonwoo could; for one thing scold a precious boy for loving him and secondly be completely oblivious with how sad and broken Mingyu is.

The worst part of is all is seeing Mingyu try his very best to mask his internal struggle, smiling off the pain, lips trembling, eyes teary.

When Jeonghan casually instructed Mingyu to run down to the convenient store to get a list of items, once the door closes behind the tall boy and Jeonghan was sure that Mingyu was not within earshot, Jeonghan exploded with rage.

But Wonwoo simply glared at the older boy, enclosing himself with silence, not caring for a even a single word that left Jeonghan's lips.

Wonwoo was simply impossible.

Soon that small ball of fire was entirely extinguished, the once hot candle wick turning cold as all of remaining heat from the flame vanished. Yet one candle of love still burned on as strong as ever. Alone, it's flame is not as glorious as when the two burnt together.

Like the wax of the candle, as Mingyu continued loving his partner alone and unrequited, he was slowly melting away. His pride, his happiness and all bit of his joy were melting away.

He was not as strong as how he started off. His heart crumbling to bits as the pain grew in intensity almost complete unbearable for Mingyu.

Wonwoo was slipping right through his fingers, it was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

By this time he was more than sure of himself that Wonwoo was cheating on him.

Wonwoo had put him off and canceled their dates too many times, giving ambiguous excuses as to why he had somewhere else to be instead.

Wonwoo had be chatting with this other person too often for it to just be a friend from his Econs lecture.

Wonwoo had been leaving Mingyu alone too many times, opening the doors of self doubt and feelings of worthlessness whenever Mingyu spent hours in the cold solitude.

It wasn't the fact that it ended that hurt Mingyu the most. It was the emptiness in Wonwoo’s eyes, the lack of love, passion nor was there even a single hint of sadness when Mingyu marked the end of their relationship.

What they had was long dead even before Mingyu dared himself to think of ending the one sided misery.

Wonwoo barely nodded. Not even a whisper of goodbye escaped the lips of the cold hearted boy as he slipped the ring given by Mingyu into the latter's shaky hand.

× × × ×

Mingyu was free from trying too hard to get his partner to love him back. Although his fire of love was still burning his heart away, he was able to withhold the pain. Mingyu no longer have the right to seek Wonwoo’s return of love, which, to him means that he had no right to get upset over the pains of unrequited love.

That night of the break, Mingyu poured his heart out to the cold, brutal, empty night. He screamed out all his pains which he had kept silent for months.

He let it all out.

But nothing could extinguish the love he had for a certain Jeon Wonwoo.

× × × ×

Mingyu had no escape from reality. Life had no pause button for Mingyu to spend his time weeping away. He had to pull himself together and sit through the tortuous long day of school.

He was holding on well, avoiding his friends as they were Wonwoo’s as well. Seeing them was like adding salt to the wounds, especially when they asked if he was coping well with the break.

He hadn't told a soul of the break but them knowing means that Wonwoo had happily gone public about it.

He kept to himself as much as possible, rushing from class to class to reduce the risk of bumping into anyone. During lunch break, he offered to help his teacher with a tiring favor, but if it meant spending time away from the eyes of people, he was eager to volunteer.

When he had finished with the final boxes in the storage room, he dusted his hands on his pants and wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

He headed to the washroom to thoroughly clean his hands from all the dirt and grime.

As he pushed the door of the toilet with his shoulder, drying his hands with a paper towel, his eyes met a couple that was walking together down the corridor.

They were heading towards his direction and it was too obvious for him to run back into the toilet.

He watched as the fair, skinny boy had his fingers intertwined with the ones of the guy walking next to him. They were immersed in a deep conversation, their eyes glued on each other. A wide smile on the face of the boy he loves.

A smile that he had so dearly missed and longed to see again.

Wonwoo was oblivious to Mingyu’s presence, as he passed him by.

Mingyu felt the pang in his heart.

He had recognised the other boy next to Wonwoo. A “friend” that Wonwoo had mentioned from his Econs lecture. Wen Junhui, if he didn't remember the name wrongly.

Mingyu couldn't move or peel his eyes away from the couple the passed.

His heart burning him with flames so strong and powerful it consumed Mingyu entirely.

The same fire burned within Jeon Wonwoo. But the flame was burning for another boy and there wasn't even a single wisp of the past flame that burned for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed that. I just wanna say I'm sorry. I really am. I ship meanie I really do. 
> 
> /I just love the pain of heartbreak/
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a little iffy. 
> 
> I just sat for my literature paper yesterday and I still have my head wrapped up in the stress hahaha. I wrote this last night; technically at 2am this morning hahaha
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you've enjoyed this! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! !
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
